<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mother's Love by gypsysue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681513">A Mother's Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue'>gypsysue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evil Author Day, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily knew her death was a given, she didn't intend to leave her son unprotected, but even she didn't expect these results.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: A Mother's Love<br/>Author: gypsysue<br/>Fandom/Genre: Harry Potter<br/>Relationship(s):Undecided<br/>Content Rating: R<br/>Warnings: Character death, violence.<br/>Summary: Lily knew her death was a given, she didn't intend to leave her son unprotected, but even she didn't expect these results.</p><p>EVIL AUTHOR DAY: That means this is just something I am playing around with and like all EAD’s it may be a long time before any more is done with it.  Unbeta’ed</p><p>Lily Potter felt the curse hit her body and was surprised to still be standing when the green light encompassed her.  The sound of a thump made her turn, and she saw her own body hit the ground, she could just make out the soft glow of one of the runes peeking out from her sleeve.</p><p>"Avada Kedavra," the voice drew her attention, and she saw the same light leave Voldemort's wand and did the only thing she could think to do, she moved into the path of the curse.  Several things happened at once, the light of the curse passed through Lily, Voldemort and Harry screamed, and the runes on Lily's deceased body lit up and glowed briefly, as did Harry's, before the light broke away and sped into Harry and Lily's ghost, linking the two.</p><p>Lily's soul was sucked back into her body with a boom.  The room rattled and shook as the runes continued to pulse in the rhythm of a heartbeat, and Lily sat up with a gasping breath, unable to believe what had just happened.</p><p>"Mama," Harry called out, tears streaking his fear-filled face.  She turned to him and jumped to her feet, leaning heavily on the crib to steady herself as the room spun out of control.  She took a few deep breaths, and try to calm herself before she picked up her son and held him close to her chest.  Her heart was racing as she tried to understand how she had died by one killing curse and be resurrected by another.</p><p>James.  His name echoed in her mind, and the grief for her husband rushed through her as she clung to their son, trying to pull herself together.</p><p>Harry continued to stare out above the crib, and when Lily followed his line of sight she stepped back quickly, her back to the wall as she saw a dark mist encased in a shield above the bed trying to force its way out, as the shield shimmered and flashed, shrinking in on itself.  A hideous scream filled the room as the shield finally faded from sight taking the black mass with it.</p><p>"Mama, no leave Hawwy," her son cried as he clung to her, his eyes now on her.</p><p>"No Harry, Mummy will not leave you as long as I can help it," she murmured as she held him close and kissed the top of his head, pausing slightly at the sight of the Sowilo rune that now marked his forehead.  She had no idea what had happened, and at the moment she didn't have time to find out.</p><p>Movement from to corner of her eye had her spin out of the way of the incoming curse that rat had thrown her way as he edged to the door.  Her own curse caught him in the back of the head as he was slipping out the door, causing it to explode over the wall, and she cupped Harry's head to her chest to keep him from seeing the gore.</p><p>It was only as her breathing settled that she had realised she had cast without her wand and stared down at her hand in disbelief.  "Well baby boy," she said as she tried to stop her hand from shaking, "that's new."  Harry giggled, and she was sure it was caused by the look on her face at that very moment. "Hmm," she breathed out, "new but handy, isn't that right Sweetie."</p><p>"Mama, special," he said and patted her chest, "Hawwy special too, right mama?" he added as he patted his own chest in response.</p><p>"Yes baby, Harry is exceptionally special," she replied, smiling at him while trying to hide the worry burning in her stomach.</p><p>The sound of heavy steps on the ground floor set Lily in motion, she called for her wand, and as soon as it hit her hands she peak around the corner as the sound of someone coming up the steps filled the room.  It sounded like a herd of Hippogriffs was tromping up the stairs.  Her breath left her as she saw the top of Hagrid's head.</p><p>"Hagrid," she called out, causing the giant to still on the stairs as he stared at her in shock.</p><p>"Lily?, Oh Lily, we thought you, and then I dinna hear the little one, so I thought, and James," he seemed to pull himself together and continued up the stairs.  "What happened Lily?"</p><p>"Voldemort," she said tears gathered in her eyes.  "I'm not really sure what happened, but Voldemort is dead, and so is Pettigrew."</p><p>"Pettigrew, how?" the giant asked.</p><p>"I killed him," Lily said and took a deep breath, "he was our secret keeper, we switched, they thought it was a good idea because no-one would suspect Peter Pettigrew.  But it was the wrong thing to do, he betrayed us to his Dark Lord, and now my husband is dead..." she cut herself off as Harry gripped her shirt, she could feel his distress, and tried to calm him, and her own sadness and anger.</p><p>The sound of a motorbike broke the silence that lapsed between them after that statement, it was loud and echoed in their ears as it cut off. "James, Lily, Harry?" Sirius Black's panicked voice sounded from downstairs, and then the sound of his crying reached them, "James, oh Merlin no, Jamie, please."</p><p>"Sirius, up here," Lily called out, her heart breaking at the sound of pain in his voice.  Running footsteps followed her call as Sirius made it up the stairs and to them in record time, pulling Lily and Harry into his arms and held them like a lifeline, as soon as he reached them.</p><p>"Oh thank Merlin," he murmured as he clung to them.</p><p>"We have to get out of here, Sirius.  Help me pack everything, and let's get to Potter Manor.  I should never have let James talk me out of going back there, but the pain in his eyes at the thought of going there after his parent's deaths, and now James is...."  she broke off and pulled Sirius closer holding on to him to try and ground herself.</p><p>"Okay, Lil's, let's get moving."  He turned to look at Hagrid, "why are you here?"  Sirius asked as Lily organised the packing.</p><p>"Dumbledore sent me, said there was an accident here, told me to get Harry and bring him to him at," Hagrid paused and pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket, "Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."</p><p>"You were going to take my son to my sister Petunia's house.  A Muggle. A magic-hating Muggle at that." Lily screamed, causing Hagrid to step back slightly, even he wasn't stupid enough to face Lily's wrath, her temper was legendary.  "You know what, never mind, go back and tell Dumbledore, what happens to the Heir of House Potter is none of his concern and that I am quite capable of taking care of my own family."</p><p>Hagrid shudders at the magic that was rolling off of Lily, and quickly turned to leave, only to stop and say, "I am sorry about James, Lily and if you need anything just let me know," before he made a hasty retreat.  As much as he loved Dumbledore, Hagrid had more sense than to go up against Lily Potter, especially after she had defeated Voldemort.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>"If I've told you once, I've said a million times, Dumbledore, my son, is not going to Hogwarts while you are still Headmaster."  Lily was exasperated as she was cornered by the old man after the latest Wizengamot session.  She had managed to ram another reform down their prejudice throats and was quite pleased with herself, until now.</p><p>"You know the Earl of Gryffindor needs to be at Hogwarts.  It is the reason James went there and all the Potters before him.  I know you make it a habit of disabling all the traditions we hold dear in this world," he paused, his face telling her all she needed to know about his thoughts on that, the former Leader of the Light was quiet prejudice for a halfblood. "Some traditions should still count for something."</p><p>"Really Albus, I don't see how any rational, honest and caring person, with any sort of heart, could have lived with the continual bigotry in this backwater you call the Magical world.  All I have done it push women's rights to keep up with the modern world, make reforms for the better treatment of so-called creatures, and make it impossible for any of these old bastards to mistreat anyone due to blood.  Tell me, is that really a bad thing, or are you just willing to let others suffer to get your own way?  Harry will never be available to you, and until I can get control of Hogwarts, Harry will stay as far away from it as possible.  Meaning he will be nowhere near you. And don't you for one second think you can bully me Albus Dumbledore, I know far too many of your secrets for you to get out of line."</p><p>"Are you threatening me? James would be so disappointed in you Lilly."</p><p>"That is Lady Potter to you, and don't you ever bring up my husband again. You are the reason he is dead, you are the reason we had a Voldemort in the first place.  You are the reason that Harry James Potter, Heir of Potter, Heir of Gryffindor, Heir of Slytherin, will never step foot into his castle until you are out of it or until he reaches majority, takes control and boots you out."  Sirius walked up behind her, and she leant back against him in relief.  Dumbledore took one look at the Lord of Blackmore and slunk away, he was good at badgering them alone but together was more than anyone could handle.</p><p>The Wizengamot had found that out the hard way when they had tried to bully both of them.  Their most significant mistakes had been firstly trying to put Sirius in Azkaban for James' and Peter's murder and then trying to take custody of Harry.  The full force of the Black and Potter power had been unleashed, and the Wizarding world was still trying to catch up.</p><p>Harry had just turned ten, which had caused Dumbledore to push harder than he ever had before, trying to get his way, but Lily and Sirius had blocked him at every turn.  He had been removed from all his titles but Headmaster, it had taken them a few years to slowly erode his power, but they had accomplished it.  Lily despised him and had made it her mission to destroy him after she had found out all he had planned for her family. The Goblins had shown her the fake Will that had been dropped off to them the day before Voldemort attacked. She had been beyond furious, and even more so when she had discovered that Dumbledore was trying to get control of everything while he had sent Hagrid to get Harry. He had it all planned out, and she had been spitting nails by the time they had discovered the full breadth of his schemes.  It had taken her, Sirius and Remus, just under five years to uncover it all, including the Horcrux', and they had taken great pleasure in dismantling every single one of them.</p><p>What Dumbledore still had not discovered was, they had spies in Hogwarts, even after Minerva had been found.  He had tried to fire her, but Lily was the Head of the Boards of Governors and had vetoed that.  She had been a constant pain in the old man's arse by the time Harry had turned six.  Fawkes and Phineas Nigellus Black had been their most prominent spies, though Fawkes had only been able to do so much until Harry was seven. It was then he formed the bond with him, shattering the illusion Dumbledore had tried to keep hidden, that Fawkes was not his companion, but was actually Godric's familiar.  He had been left behind to take care of the school and Godric's line until he found a new bonded.  Harry was it.</p><p>Sirius had taken great pleasure in reporting to the press that Harry had bonded with Fawkes, and all the background history on Hogwarts Fawkes had brought them.  The founder's diaries had been hidden in the Castle for centuries, and reading them had shed new light on the four friends. Lily herself had written a new Hogwarts a History with the facts as they were supposed to be, and published it with excerpts from each of the founder's diaries. Now they relied mainly on Phineas.</p><p>They had snuck into Hogwarts a few times, the first time was to get Rowena's Diadem out of the Room of Requirement so they could destroy the Horcrux.  Or the Goblins could.  Lily had lost her mind when they had discovered the black mist in the nursery that had tried to get at Harry had been a part of Voldemort's soul and had attacked that problem with a vengeance.</p><p>Her latest project, which had Dumbledore more furious than her keeping Harry away, was the total restructure she had planned for Hogwarts.  She had left it alone, until now, since she had more significant battles to fight, but now that they had defeated Voldemort and cut down Dumbledore's power, Lily was going after Hogwarts, the best she could, until Harry came of age.  The only power she didn't have, at the moment, was firing the Headmaster, and it irked her that Dumbledore had an ironclad contacted to protect his position.  Only Lord Gryffindor could dismiss him, and Harry couldn't take his title until he turned sixteen at the earliest. If James had lived, Lily sighed as she cut off that line of thought, everything would be different if James had lived.</p><p>"Lily?" Sirius' voice shook her out of her thoughts, as she sighed.</p><p>"I'm okay, really.  Dumbledore is just trying to flex power he doesn't have. I am honestly looking forward to the next Board of  Governors meeting."</p><p>"I still can't believe he tried to get them disbanded, he knows he can't do that.  He almost stepped over the line of having the Ministry step in, damn shame he knew better, we could have had him out then." Sirius fumed.</p><p>"He will be gone eventually, one way or another.  It just would have been nice if Harry could have gone to his own school." Lily sighed and turned to Sirius, and he pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.  She smiled into his chest, he had been her rock from the start, taking care of everything until she could think straight again.  She loved him dearly for it.</p><p>"Let's head home, you know Harry is going to love Remus more than us if we continue to leave the two of them alone.  He is already a bookworm like Remus." Lily laughed as Sirius lead her out of the Ministry and Flooed them to Black Manor.  They left through the back tunnel and apperated to Potter Manor, Sirius had been a stickler for security since Halloween.</p><p>As soon as they stepped out of the Apparition Room, Harry was on them, "Mum, Dad, look what Uncle Remus gave me.  She arrived this morning just after you left," Harry sighed as he patted his owl, "isn't she perfect.  I called her Hedwig, she seems to like it." Harry added as he led them into the study, where Remus was waiting.</p><p>"She's lovely Harry, is she staying in the Owlery or in your room?"  Sirius asked as he glared at Remus.  The two of them were always competing to see who could get Harry the coolest gifts. "Tell me, is she better than your broom?"</p><p>"Oh my broom, I forgot about that, Hedwig can go flying with me, that will be so awesome."  Harry sighed and turned to Sirius, his puppy dog eyes on full display, "she can go flying with me, right dad?"</p><p>Sirius was already nodding his head yes when Lily cut in. "We shall see, baby, we will have to try it out first and see if she gets spooked by the broom," she shot Sirius a look, the man could never say no to Harry when he hit him with the eyes.</p><p>"She will do great mum, you just wait, Hedwig is the smartest owl ever.  Uncle Remus is the best," he said as he threw himself into Remus' lap, hugging him tightly.  Remus returned the embrace and smirked up at Sirius.  The man would have to up his game, Remus had retaken the lead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>